1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to grates and grating systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a grating assembly which may accommodate vehicle traffic and pedestrian traffic.
2. Background Information
There have been various improvements in grating assemblies which are configured for supporting vehicle traffic while also conveniently accommodating pedestrian traffic. For instance, these grating assemblies are configured with spacing along the upper surface which is appropriate for accommodating wheelchairs without the risk of the wheels thereof becoming stuck, and also for accommodating walking canes and the spikes of high heeled shoes without the canes or spikes becoming stuck and thus presenting an injury problem. U.S. Pat. No. 7,121,759 granted to Woodson et al. provides such a grating assembly. However, one of the drawbacks to the Woodson configuration is the use of welds on the upper surface of the grating assembly which detracts from its aesthetic appeal.
The prior art also includes gratings which are used particularly to form bridge decks. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,932 granted to Mangone discloses weld-free grids or gratings for bridge decks where the grating is typically filled with concrete and thus serves as a reinforcing structure with the concrete extending above the upper surface of the grating. Although the Mangone reference may utilize minor welding, it is configured primarily to eliminate or substantially eliminate welds between its various bars. One key aspect of the Mangone reference is the use of notches in some of its bars in order to provide an interlocking configuration at the intersections of certain bars. For instance, Mangone discloses primary load-bearing members having rectangular through openings formed therein for receiving a secondary load-bearing member therethrough wherein the secondary member includes downwardly opening bottom notches or slots which are aligned with the portions of the primary members which bound the bottom of the through openings therethrough so that the bottom slots receive therein this portion of the load-bearing member. While Mangone indicates that this configuration locks the two members in position, this configuration is less than desirable for use with a grating assembly which is intended to be used on its own without concrete inasmuch as such a locking configuration without the use of concrete or welding would tend to become loose over time especially under regular traffic traveling over the grating assembly. The present invention addresses these and other problems in the art.